


Naruto x Reader Oneshots

by JuminJuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will be adding more characters over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuminJuan/pseuds/JuminJuan
Summary: Some Naruto characters x Reader oneshots I decided to write for practice, will add more over time.You can request characters if you want and enjoy my writing.





	Naruto x Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N convinced her boyfriend Kakashi to take a short break from missions and go on a one-day spa-trip to a near village with hot springs. However, even this trip does not help Kakashi to take his mind off the nightmares that haunt him throughout the day and keep him up at night.

**Chapter 1: Kakashi**

_It's so cold._

You woke up in the middle of the night from the sudden sensation of cold air hitting your back. You clang onto the sheets and wrapped yourself into them even more, trying to compensate for the missing warmth. _Wait a moment, why is it even so cold?_

You turn around with your arms stretched out, in hopes of finding the warm body of your boyfriend and to guide yourself back into his embrace. But instead there was only an empty spot with the remains of his body-warmth still lingering on the futon.

You slowly sat up on the mattress and took a look around you. The plain room of the inn that you had booked for the night seemed unchanged. The clothes you had slid out of before going to bed last night were still messily lying on the floor. Just as did his clothes, that had been dropped long before yours, closer to the entrance of the room. Another cold breeze blew through the room and you shivered. Your glance wandered from the second pile of garment to the opposite side of the room, in the direction of where the cool air was invading from. You noticed a small opening between the doors and your sleepy mind finally understood what was happening.

You were met with a tired smile from Kakashi when you opened the doors and stepped outside. He had heard your steps drawing closer and he was anticipating you, _how typical for one of the best ninjas of the village_ , you thought. He was lazily leaning against the railing of the balcony, his body's silhouette perfectly outlined by the light of the moon.

“Reminiscing about the past again?”, you stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. You could feel how cold his skin had gotten from the fresh morning air. The thin cotton shirt was not providing much support in that regard. “You know how it is”, he let out a drawn out sigh while putting his free hand onto yours. It was freezing cold as well. “It sometimes just hits me.”

“I know you just want to clear your mind but it's really cold. You're going to get sick.”

“Mhhh don't worry about that~”

That last line sounded a little too playful to be genuine. Throughout the years you learned to read the man's subtle gestures and implications and see through his carefree mask which he carefully had built up for others to see. You considered it a sign that Kakashi was trusting you and let you learn this much about him.

You scratched your head and paced back into the room, then returned to the balcony moments later, carrying the two blankets from the futon in your arms. You attentively put one of the blankets over his shoulders and wrapped the other around yourself. That earned you a grateful smile from your boyfriend.

You snuggled against his side as best as you could in the standing positions and inhaled his scent that had a hint of the inn's in-house shower gel.

“You know that I'm here for you. You should have just woken me up.”

“It's just the usual thing. Don't worry about it too much.”

Both of you stayed like that for a while, unable to come up with words that would help the situation. With time you felt his body become warmer from the blanket and his tense muscles seemed to slowly relax.

He hummed contently. A very pleasant sound that also let you know that the gesture was calming for him.

You swiftly pulled down his mask a little bit and place a quick kiss on his cheek. For approximately the 100th time in one day you cursed at the mask for keeping you from getting more intimate than that.

You could tell he was smiling now from the way his hum changed frequency. He gave you a tired nod and slightly squeezed your back with one hand. "You should go back inside, Y/N. I will return in a sec.", he said and let his index finger gently dip beneath your shirt, where you felt his callous finger directly on your skin. You exhaled as a response to the calming touch and felt the unnoticed tension leave your shoulders. "Fine. But you better not make me wait too long, like you usually do." You let out a small groan because you already knew that he would, in fact, take way longer than just a second. You stepped back into the room and suddenly felt a pair of hands on your waist. "Yes yes, little Miss Punctuality will be angry if I'm not there to be her pillow", he had rested his chin on your shoulder and was directly talking into your ear. His breath tickled your skin and you couldn't help but let out a small giggle. His ridiculous attempt at teasing wasn't helping either. "Is that really the best line you could come up with?"

The man behind you stepped aside and let out a yawn as an answer. “You can't deny that I am saying the truth.”, he said in a playful tone. To your disappointment his warm palms left your sides and you heard the doors close behind you, finally stopping the constant stream of freezing air.

You followed Kakashi back to the futon and watched him get comfortable on one side of it. He pat the spot next to him and you gladly joined.

_God, it feels so good to be finally back in bed with him_ , you thought as you cuddled into Kakashi's pleasantly warm body. You lay your forehead into the crook of his neck and nuzzled against his chest. He let out a satisfied groan in response.

Immediately you felt his one arm wrap around your lower back and his other hand rested on your head, where his finger slowly started tracing small circles into your hair. The gentle pressure on your body and the sensation of his finger’s slow movements felt so familiar and soothing. You could have sworn to have felt a small chuckle vibrate through the man’s chest.

Your tired body finally relaxed, and as you started drifting back to sleep you gave him a small kiss on his neck and smiled to yourself.

_It's so warm._


End file.
